Apocalymon (Adventure)
Apocalymon is a from the Digimon , and the main antagonist of its first season, Digimon Adventure. Description At his core, Apocalymon is motivated by jealousy and despair. As a creature formed from Digimon doomed to death by natural evolution, he is confined to an empty world of darkness, only able to watch as the reverse world – the world of light – gets to rejoice in happiness as he suffers. Cursing it, he desires to rule over all the Digimon and the Digital World and twist the world to fit him and his darkness. In the English dub, Apocalymon has a dark sense of humor despite him being "required" to be miserable; after explaining his plan to the he begins to laugh, but quickly stops himself, commenting that he's "supposed to be depressed". In the Japanese version, however, Apocalymon refers to himself in the plural sense, likely in reference to the Biblical , who claimed to be possessed by a multitude of demons acting as a . Regardless of how the trait it showed, he's clearly meant to be almost completely insane. Attacks * | |lit. "Darkness"}}: Deletes his opponents. *'Reverse Digivolve' (Death Evolution): Captures the opponent in his claws and forces them to degenerate. *'Total Annihilation' (Gran Death Big Bang): Detonates its own body with enough force to wipe out entire dimensions. * : Performs a physical attack with his tentacle claws. *'Death Claw': Attacks using his claws. *'Copied Attacks' **'River of Power' (Ultimate Stream): Transforms a claw into MetalSeadramon's head, which fires his River of Power. This technique symbolizes Apocalymon's "Friendship". **'Crimson Lightning' (Bloody Stream): Transforms a claw into Myotismon's upper body, which attacks with his Crimson Lightning. This technique symbolizes Apocalymon's "Love". **'Giga Cannon' (∞ Cannon): Transforms a claw into Machinedramon's upper body, which attacks with his Giga Cannon. This technique symbolizes Apocalymon's "Justice". **'Death Claw': Transforms a claw into Devimon's arms, which attack with his The Touch of Evil. **'Virus Grenades' (Plug Bomb): Fires Datamon's Virus Grenades from every opening. Story Apocalymon's arrival was foreseen in ancient prophecies: he came from beyond the Wall of Fire and was born from the feelings of jealousy and hatred belonging to Digimon who died during Digivolution. A sadistic and tormented soul, Apocalymon wants to make the and Real Worlds into living underworlds to justify the darkness that composes him. His existence generates chaos in the Digital World and in space-time itself, particularly the creation of the . After the defeat , the last of the Dark Masters, Spiral Mountain disappears, and the children drop into a strange, empty space. Gennai contacts them, revealing that the true cause of the Digital World's afflictions will soon appear. Apocalymon then shows up, and after demonstrating the techniques of the evil Digimon who compose him, he uses his "Reverse Digivolve" to revert all of the DigiDestined Digimon to their base forms. He then deletes their Tags, Crests, and bodies, sending them all to the Data World. Once in the Data World, the DigiDestined realize that they have the Crests' power within them all along, and their Digimon are once again able to digivolve. They rematerialize into the Digital World and face off in a battle royale in their highest levels. After , , , , and destroy all of Apocalymon's claws and distract Apocalymon, and destroy his humanoid form. The DigiDestined think that they won; however, as Apocalymon explains, the humanoid form is only a part of him, albeit an important one. He then attempts to take both worlds down with him using his ultimate attack, Total Annihilation. However, the children's Digivices contain the attack, so all that it achieves is his own death. As a result, the Digital World reformats and the time difference between the two worlds equalize. Other Appearances Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Apocalymon is one of the bosses of two parallel chapters: "The Final Dark Digimon" and "A New World", with the minions of his domain the Digimon whose attacks he copies. He has two unique techniques: Shokushu Kougeki and Darkness Zone. Notes and references Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure Category:Antagonists